No Turning Back
by ASDude4932
Summary: Alternate rendition of "Revenge of the Sith" that differs from the original movie.
1. Prologue

**Title: No Turning Back**

 **Rating: T.**

 **Timeline: During the same time of the original events of "ROTS."**

 **Why?: The reason for this fic is because I honestly did not like the movie mid-through due to all it's tragedy and criticism. I understand it had to happen that way plot-wise - order of movies, but that's the point of this being made, to show a more light side, alternate version that you will be able to peacefully read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Star Wars." This fanfic is basically just for fun, and a better ending for other people who didn't like the original.**

 **Author's Note: "AOTC" is one of my favorite movies, and have seen the first seven movies, and the first 3 seasons of "The Clone Wars." I'm more a fan of just the first two prequels, and the animated movies. I hope you will find this story to be entertaining and enjoyable. Any positive feedback you may have will be really appreciated, but not too many guest reviews please.**

* * *

 **A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...**

It was a dark time for the Republic. Cruisers, fighters, and battleships engulfed the galaxy right above Coruscant. Republic cruisers and CIS sepratist ships were taking heavy fire among each other.

Somewhere out in the distance of space, two Jedi starfighters sprung into action, making a soothingly twist, ready for battle. A Jedi Master and his young apprentice were on a very delegate mission to save Chancellor Palpatine - supreme leader of the Galactic Republic. The Chancellor was being held hostage in the Sepratist cruiser called the "Invisible Hand". The Jedi knew there would be many difficulties along the way.

Anakin's astromach pilot droid, R2-D2 came along on the mission, and made a curious beeping noise. "Lock on to him, Artoo." Anakin ordered. The astromach droid beeped again for confirmation. Anakin spoke to his master through a commune system he wore on his head, the speaker swooping to just below his mouth. "Master, General Grevious's ship is dead ahead. But be careful, because it's surrounded with vulture droids."

"Oh I see them." Obi-Wan responded to his apprentice.

The vulture droids zoomed in towards the starfighters. Obi-Wan decided to call in his clone commander pilot for help, on his commune system. "Mark my position, send your squad behind me."

"Yes, general." The commander answered. The ARC-170 starfighters followed behind the two Jedi.

"This is where the fun begins." Anakin excitedly said.

"Don't let your overconfidence be your downfall, my young apprentice." Obi-Wan replied. Hundreds of vulture droids engulfed around the Jedi and their clone allies. A tri-fighter shot down one of the clone pilot's ARC-170, causing it to explode, sending the deceased pilot into deep space.

"They're all over me!" Another clone pilot cried.

"I'm gonna go help him out!" Anakin claimed.

"No!" Obi-Wan demanded through his commune system. "They are doing their job, we can do are's."

"But, Master." Anakin resisted.

"No time for arguing now, my young apprentice!" "We were assigned a mission, which is to be complete."

"Yes, Master." Anakin hesitated. Looking back at the pilot's sorrow fate. Before Anakin had any time for regret, a vulture droid shot a few missiles at the Jedi fighters. "Missiles, look out!" Anakin warned. Both Jedi dodged the incoming missiles, barely surviving them.

"They almost shot us." Obi-Wan anxiously said. Dodging didn't beat the misslies though as they curved back around.

"Their coming back around." Anakin alerted. The missiles split up, and continued chasing after the Jedi, two on two. "Artoo, remember that spinning trick we did in our first battle in space?" Anakin questioned the droid. Artoo beeped, clarifying the Jedi owner. "Well I think now would be a good time for it's comeback, surge all the power units, and reverse the thrusters!" Anakin ordered. The atromach droid followed the Jedi's orders, and right on time, the starfighter spun into action, causing the two missiles to follow the starfighter's same movements, impacting into each other, crashing. Anakin thankfully smiled at the droid. "We got 'em, Artoo." Artoo beeped, confirming the owner's appreciation.

Obi-Wan was still trying to fight off the two missiles following him, and continued retreating around ships. "This is why I hate flying." Obi-Wan claimed. The two missiles flew right past Obi-Wan, and self destructed, releasing several buzz droids. Most of them connected to the Jedi's Starfighter. "I'm hit!" The Jedi nervously stated. "Anakin, do you copy?"

"I see them. Buzz droids." Anakin concluded.

The buzz droids started tearing the starfighter apart. "Arfour, be careful, you..." Before Obi-Wan could speak any further, one of the buzz droids decapitated the poor droid's head, sending it flying off it's body into space. "Oh my goodness." Obi-Wan stunningly said. The buzz droids continued tearing the ship apart, jabbing into the controls. "Blast! Their shutting down the controls!"

"And so now I guess you want me to help you?" Anakin curiously asked.

Obi-Wan rejected. "I'm not asking you for anything, Anakin, just get to the command ship, and help the Chancellor. We're running out of tricks here."

"I'm not leaving you, master." Anakin concluded. Without hesitation, Anakin fired away at the buzz droids on the other Jedi's starfighter. Few buzz droids began flying off the ship, but one of the wings that was on the ship did too in exchange.

"What are you doing!" Obi-Wan fearfully asked. "Hold your fire, you're not helping!"

"I agree, bad idea." The Jedi Knight agreed.

Obi-Wan's ship started fogging up from the outer damages from the buzz droids. Anakin's starfighter caught up with his master's. "I can't see a thing, they're all over me!" "Anakin?" Obi-Wan concerningly asked. Anakin bashed his starfighter into his master's. "What are you doing!" Obi-Wan worriedly questioned.

"Move to the right." Anakin instructed.

"Hold on, Anakin. You're gonna get us both killed." Obi-Wan presumed. "Get out of here! Save the Chancellor! There's nothing more you can do!"

"I already told you, I'm not leaving you, master." Anakin responded for the last time. Once again, Anakin took another bash at Obi-Wan's starfighter, resulting in crashing the rest, but the last remaining jumped to Anakin's starfighter in result. It was now up to Artoo to stop the last buzz droid. "Hit him, Artoo!" Anakin shouted. Artoo took an electrical shot at the buzz droid with his circuit, but the buzz droid dodged the strike, however. The astromach droid did not give up, and took more shots at the buzz droid, but all resulting in it dodging. The droid then came to a standing phase.

"Artoo, hit the buzz droid in their eye." Obi-Wan instructed through his commune system. Artoo took one final blow to the buzz droid's center eye, disabling it's existence, sending the deceased droid flying off into deep space.

"You got 'em, Artoo!" Anakin praised his droid with relief .

"Great job, Artoo." Obi-Wan congratulated.

The two Jedi then came closer to their mark point - the General's command ship - the "Invisible Hand." "The General's command ship is dead ahead." Anakin informed.

"Well didn't you notice the shields were still up!" Obi-Wan complained.

"Sorry, master." Anakin apologized, shooting the shield generator down.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan anxiously claimed.

Both starfighters flew in the command ship, leaving Anakin just a few seconds to spare before the ship's closing door shut the entrance completely, Obi-Wan about only one.


	2. Through The General's Command Ship

**Title: No Turning Back**

 **Rating: T.**

 **Timeline: During the same time of the original events of "ROTS."**

 **Why?: The reason for this fic is because I honestly did not like the movie mid-through due to all it's tragedy and criticism. I understand it had to happen that way plot-wise - order of movies, but that's the point of this being made, to show a more light side, alternate version that you will be able to peacefully read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Star Wars." This fanfic is basically just for fun, and a better ending for other people who didn't like the original.**

 **Author's Note: My computer has been experiencing technical problems, therefore, I haven't been able to update. When the times comes though, I will hopefully continue to make new chapters. Thank you to all who have supported my story to this point! You all are truly awesome!**

* * *

Both starfighters flew into the "Invisible Hand", and crashed landed, hitting and scrapping several droids in the process. Obi-Wan made a quick force jump move out of his ship just before it was fully in it's landing position, and started slicing droids apart one by one. Anakin landed next, and unbuckled as Artoo popped out of his starfighter.

"Blast them!" One of the security guards instructed.

The battle droids were no match for the two Jedi, however, as they were both very strong with the force and united.

"Artoo, locate the Chancellor." Obi-Wan instructed the droid, as he finished battling the battle droids. The defeated droids were laying on the floor in groups of leftover scrap. Both Jedi retracted their lightsabers. "Good job." Obi-Wan complimented his young apprentice.

"Thanks, master." Anakin replied. Artoo beeped, and stuck his data probe into a nearby wall socket, revealing the Chancellor's location, holographically.

Obi-Wan made a gesture with his pointer finger. "The Chancellor's signal is coming from the observation platform at the top of that spire."

"I sense Count Dooku." Anakin claimed.

"I sense a trap." Obi-Wan claimed.

"Next move?" Anakin asked.

"Spring the trap." Obi-Wan suggested, smiling.

"Artoo, stay with the ship." Anakin instructed his long-known droid and friend. The two Jedi began making their way out of the hangar, exiting through a passage just a few distances beside the socket, on the left. Artoo deactivated the ray shield guarding the passage. Both Jedi made their way down halls of the command ship. Eventually, they found themselves standing in front of a big group of droids. Another group of droids came forward from behind. The Jedi were surrounded, astonished. "Some trap." Anakin smirked.

"Anakin, you and I both know there's only one way out of this." Obi-Wan concluded. The Jedi ignited their lightsabers, and rotated them in opposite clockwise directions, carving a hole big enough for the two of them to fit through, landing in a river of water below caused by the ship rupturing from the continuing outside battle. Down below were rupturing fuel tanks. The Jedi were in hurry to make it back up alive, as the water begin slowly rising to the top of the fuel tanks. "The slightest charge will blast us into oblivion." Obi-Wan alerted.

"That's why they stopped shooting." Anakin claimed.

"We must hurry if we're to make it out alive." Obi-Wan instructed.

"Well we're safe with the time being?"

"Your idea of safe is not the same as mine."

"Master, I have a confession to make." Anakin said to his master while walking their way out towards the escape vent.

"Yes, Anakin?"

"While we were facing the vulture droids back outside, why didn't you allow me to help are clone ally who was under attack?" Anakin curiously asked.

"He was an ally, Anakin, many troopers have fought and died to the end of the war." Obi-Wan described

"But he was in danger, and needed are help at the time. He could've been saved." Anakin calmly confessed.

"Anakin, may I remind you that we are still at war, and we are on a very important mission that cannot require any turning back for a clone ally at risk of dying. It's the clones who take that risk as we take our's."

"I understand, master." Anakin slowly hesitated. As much as Obi-Wan loved and cared for his apprentice, he could not always agree with him. Shortly, both Jedi made their way to the start of the non-sealed vent with help from the water that carried them to the top, nearly covering their heads. "There's no structure." Anakin claimed.

"Alright then, let's get moving." Obi-Wan concluded. The Jedi climbed out of the water and began making their way up the open vent, climbing it's stable bars to the top. Super battle droids that have been backtracking the two Jedi were unfortunately waterproof, and began making their way out of the water and up the vent behind. The Jedi were slightly ahead of the droids.

When at the top of the vent, Anakin opened another vent horizontal to the one they were already in with more immovable space. When the Jedi were done horizontally climbing through the vent, Anakin opened a trap door that led them back into another ship hall. Anakin climbed out, next came Obi-Wan. The Jedi were safely out, but the water from back down in the engines part submerged the fuel tanks while the droids were still making their way to the top. Anakin finished sealing the trap door with his lightsaber, trying to keep the fuel cell explosions out. "The blast will break the hall." Anakin stated. "This side's pressurized."

"Anakin, you still have much to learn." Obi-Wan criticized. "That'll never hold." When the water made it to the top, the fuel tanks exploded, but luckily, Anakin's sealing was enough to keep the explosion from getting through, blasting them to oblivion. The dent of the explosion was completely noticeable. Obi-Wan was both surprised and impressed at the same time. "Alright, I still have much to learn. Let's go." Anakin smirked again.

The Jedi began making their way out of the next hall.


End file.
